My Heart Stopped With One Look
by xGleekOut
Summary: Quickie little one shot about the first time Remus and Tonks met. Sirius and Remus have a little chat beforehand...The story is better than the summary! Rating for minor minor language.


**A/N: I was really in the mood to write some fan fiction, so I wrote what I thought was a pretty good James and Lily fic. So of course, me being me, I have somehow managed to misplace it. I'm pretty mad at myself and really wanted to post a new story, because I really like one shots. Anyway, the moral of this story is, never write a fan fiction in your notebook and then rip it out, because who knows where it'll end up. So here's a different story until I find the James and Lily fic.**

**Written in no one in particular's POV, but italicized are Remus's thoughts and underlined are Tonks' thoughts. The notes are written in bold so you know they aren't thoughts, but what Remus wrote is in bold italicized and what Tonks wrote is bold underlined. **

A boring night at number twelve Grimmauld place was about to become a night of something new and exciting. Remus Lupin was sitting at the long table in the kitchen, sitting on the end of the right side of the table, tapping his pen against the old wood. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Sirius Black were standing in the doorway, having a quiet conversation while about seven other people were scattered randomly about chatting to one another. Remus was waiting for the Order of the Phoenix meeting to begin, but it wasn't supposed to start for another fifteen minutes.

Rumor had it that Mad-Eye Moody was bringing a new member to the meeting this evening. An Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, but that was all Remus knew about her. He'd never seen her or talked to her before. He had no idea if she was an old bitchy woman or a younger cheerful woman. Not that he really cared too much, but Remus was hoping she was the second choice. He was in no mood to be bothered by another annoyance in his life.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius called to him, "You excited to meet my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the new Order member, Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius said, with a silly grin on his face.

"She's your cousin?" Remus asked again, standing up.

"Well second cousin technically. You know my cousin Andromeda?"

Remus gave a slight nod.

"Well Tonks, that's what she goes by, she hates the name Nymphadora, is her daughter."

"I see," Remus said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "What's she like?"

Sirius chuckled a bit. "Well, she's pretty young and full of life. She's crazy actually. Very clumsy. But she's a laugh I'll tell ya. You'll like her. You may even like her like her," Sirius said with a wink.

Remus sighed. "Padfoot, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, you know that."

"I know, but you two would get along great."

"How old is she exactly?"

"Uh, not telling," Sirius said, childishly.

Remus glared at him. "Sirius, don't be stupid. Just tell me how old she is."

"Thirty two,"

"Oh well th…"

"Minus ten"

"Minus ten!? She's twenty two!? You think me; a thirty six year old, boring, poor, dangerous, werewolf would be a good match for a funny, full of life, twenty two year old witch?"

"Yes I do," Sirius said, not even cracking a smile now.

"Seriously Sirius," (Sirius couldn't help but laugh at how many times he'd heard that one), "How could you honestly think that?"

"You'll know when you meet her," Sirius said. "Oh and I forgot to mention something else unique about her."

"And what would that be?"

"She's a Metamorphmagus."

"Intriguing! When I was at Hogwarts, I read a ton about them! I was completely fascinated by them! Do you remember fourth year, when all I wanted was to meet one?"

Sirius nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin that was a Metamorphmagus?"

"I didn't actually meet her until after Hogwarts."

"Oh," Remus sighed. He had to admit to himself now; he was excited to meet her now. He had never actually managed to meet a Metamorphmagus before, and they still fascinated him.

"Listen!" Sirius said suddenly, hushing Remus up. Remus heard the front door open, followed by the sound of Mad-Eye's gruff voice and a woman's voice. A second later, the large image of Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the doorway. His magical blue eye was swiveling crazily in its socket and he was leaning on his old wooden cane. He hobbled into the room, followed by a tall-ish young witch with spiky bubblegum pink hair. She was chewing a piece of gum and was wearing a Weird Sisters tee shirt with a vest over it with beige corduroy pants and black combat boots.

_My goodness. She's beautiful! More beautiful than I thought she would be. I can't give Sirius that satisfaction though! Pull yourself together Moony. She's fourteen years younger than you, it's practically illegal._

"Attention everyone!" The harsh voice of Mad-Eye Moody brought Remus back to Earth. "This is Nymphadora To—"

"I can introduce myself Mad-Eye!" The young witch cut in.

Moody merely stared at her for a second then said, "Carry on then."

"I'm Tonks. I go by my surname only. Call me Nymphadora only if you wish to be hexed into oblivion. I'm an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and Sirius Black here (she gestured to Sirius) is my cousin. I'm dead clumsy, so watch out for me and I can do this," Tonks paused briefly to change her hair from the bubblegum pink spikes to a head of long black hair that reached her butt, then changed it back to the bubblegum pink spikes once again. "Yes, I'm a Metamorphmagus. I'm assuming that it was this last piece of information that convinced Mad-Eye to tell me about this Order. It was the frosting on the cake, the cherry on top of the ice cream, if you will. I hope to get to know all of you; you seem like a lovely group of people!"

A few Order members clapped and said hello.

"Alright, Dumbledore will be here in a little bit, but I have some things to say first so if everyone could please take a seat, we will begin the meeting," Mad-Eye said.

There was a brief scuffling as everyone scurried to their seats. Remus took his seat back at the end of the table and was soon overwhelmed with a lovely scent. It smelled of flowers and cookies mixed together. Remus looked over to see that Tonks had sat in the empty seat next to him. His stomach gave a quick jolt of excitement and his heart began to beat very fast.

Who's this cutie? He seems really nice. I guess I should wait for him to introduce himself…

"Welcome to the Order," Remus said, finally plucking up the courage.

"Thanks!" Tonks said, brightly. "I'm glad to be involved!"

"I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin," Remus said, offering his hand to her.

"Well I'm sure you heard my little speech, but I'm Tonks," She took his offered hand and briefly shook it. A powerful little surge swept through Remus and Tonk's arms. Remus went bright red and let go.

Mad-Eye started talking about who knows what, but throughout the meeting Tonks and Remus wrote notes to each other, not paying any attention to what he was saying.

_**So you're a Metamorphmagus. That's fascinating! I've always wanted to meet one.**_

**Yeah, it's pretty cool most of the time. Anything nifty about you?**

Of course there was something "nifty" about Remus. He was a fricken werewolf. Normally, Remus didn't tell anyone about this however, but something about Tonks felt different.

_**Promise you won't hate me if I tell you?**_

**Oh, come on it can't be that bad.**

_**No seriously, I usually don't tell people, but something about you tells me that you won't think any differently about me.**_

**Ok, I promise.**

_**I'm a werewolf.**_

Tonks looked up at Remus. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds. She had understanding written all over her face.

**Really? Now, that really is something nifty about yourself.**

_**So you don't think any different or less of me?**_

**Of course not. Why would I?**

_**Most people either think I'm a filthy half-breed, or are scared of me.**_

**I would never discriminate against someone like that. It's not your fault, I'm assuming. So why would I think any differently of you?**

_**I don't know. Somehow though, I knew I could trust you.**_

**You thought right.**

Something happened just then, that brought them both to a realization. Their feet brushed up against one another's, and they felt that odd jolt again. Something new had happened that night, something right.

**A/N2: So what did you think?? Review please, it really makes my day! ) **


End file.
